


Banana Bread

by matbaerzal



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matbaerzal/pseuds/matbaerzal
Summary: You’ve taken social-distancing a bit too seriously and your neighbour Tito checks in on you.
Relationships: Anthony Beauvillier/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Banana Bread

You were fairly new to New York, having moved to Long Island for a job opportunity you couldn’t turn down. You’d made a couple friends at work, but other than that you didn’t really know that many people in the city. You’d also made yourself acquainted with a few of the people living in your building. You’d talked the most with Anthony, who lived just across the hallway from you. When the lockdown was announced you didn’t have much choice other than to stay in New York. You couldn’t really afford to go home, and you were lucky enough to have a job that gave you the possibility to work from home. You’d tried to keep yourself busy, reading books that you’d meant to read for a while, catching up on tv-shows. You hadn’t really left your apartment in a while, not completely keeping track of days. And you hadn’t had a face-to-face interaction in who knows how long.

So when there’s a knock at your door it startles you. Looking through the peephole you see your neighbour, and he’s holding something in his hand. You quickly brush your fingers through your hair in an attempt to make yourself more presentable. “Hey stranger” he says when you open. “Hey, what’s up?” you say. “I was sure you’d gone home since I haven’t seen you in days, but I thought I heard you moving around in here so I thought I’d check up on you” he says and gives you a smile. 

You truly hadn’t realized how much you’d locked yourself in until he pointed out that you’d basically gone radio silent on him. It wasn’t unusual for the two of you to spend time together, you haven’t kept count of the movie nights you’ve had together. And you realize, now that he’s standing there, that you’ve missed him. “What’s that?” you finally say when you look at the baking tin in his hands. He chuckles “I, uh, made some banana bread. I was wondering if you’d like some”. You can’t help but laugh, opening the door for him to come in, “you baked? And I thought I was going crazy” you tease.

You had to work wonders to get the bread out of the baking tin, but when you eventually did, you were pleasantly surprised at the taste. You brought it over to the couch where Tito was already sitting, scrolling through Netflix looking for something to watch. “What have you been up to the past weeks?” he says when you land on a movie you’ve both already seen. “I’ve been working from home, I’ve stayed in mostly. I facetimed with my family a little bit, but mostly I’ve been bored out of my mind” you say before taking another bite of the banana bread. “Is it good?” he says, waiting to take a bite until you answer with a nod, “actually, yeah”. 

“You know, if you’ve really been bored, I live right next door” he says after a while. “You could’ve come to see me. Social distancing doesn’t mean you have to be alone the whole time,” he continues. You let out a huff of air “Thank you for coming over, I honestly didn’t even realize how much I needed this” you say. “I’ve just been too wrapped up in everything, losing track of days, I should have realized you were in a similar situation” you finish. “That’s ok, just promise you’ll grace me with your presence from now on” he jokes, “Only if you bring another banana bread” you laugh.

A couple of days later there’s a knock on your door again, and you already know it’s Tito. You’d invited him over to watch another movie. “I know it’s not banana bread, but I really wanted to try to make chocolate chip cookies” he says, but before he’s even finished you’ve taken the tray out of his hands, grabbed one of the cookies and taken a bite. He laughs when you close your eyes and hum at the taste of the freshly baked cookie, “they’re really really good, who knew you had a secret talent for baking” you say before taking another bite. “I have some ice cream in the freezer” you say, hoping he’ll take the hint and go get it. You walk over to the couch and place the cookies on the coffee table. Tito comes over with the ice cream, some spoons and two bowls.

Last time he was here you’d kept somewhat of a distance, but now you can’t help but snuggle into his side when you’re halfway through the movie. His arm naturally falling around your shoulder as you do, almost like he’s making sure you don’t move away. You look up at him and smile, when he meets your eyes you can’t help but chuckle, noticing a bit of chocolate at the side of his mouth. “What?” he says, a confused look on his face, “you’ve got a little something -” you start, before reaching up and swiping your thumb across his lip to remove the chocolate. You think for a second about how kissable his lips look before quickly looking up to his eyes again only to see he’s looking at your lips now. “Can I kiss you?” he whispers, you nod as you lean into him more. His hand finding your cheek before he finally kisses you.


End file.
